


Pushing the Envelope

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: Ann wants to help with Sue Ellen's campaign.





	Pushing the Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr.](https://sarking.tumblr.com/post/97870198710/description-ann-smiling-at-sue-ellen-while-sue)

It’s a little after eleven when Ann walks into Sue Ellen’s campaign headquarters. With the election getting closer, the office has steadily gotten busier during the daytime, and there a few small groups of college students and grey-haired women sitting around folding tables as they stuff envelopes and make phone calls. Josh, the volunteer coordinator, waves at Ann as he drops a stack of papers off with one of the groups, before making his way over.

“Hey, Mrs. Ewing,” he says, checking the time on his phone and frowning. He points his thumb toward Sue Ellen’s office, where the door is open and the lights are off. “It looks like Mrs. Ewing’s actually running a little late, so, uh–”

“It’s fine,” Ann interrupts with a smile. “In fact, I’m about an hour early. I thought maybe you could put me to work for a while.”

Josh tries to hide his nervousness by pushing his glasses up on his nose as he looks around the office. “There’s a reporter here from… you know, I don’t remember the magazine, but they’re doing a thing about women candidates, and I could send you over to Connie, see if maybe she wants to sit you down with the reporter to share some personal stories.”

Ann wrinkles her nose. “I was thinking something a little more practical.”

“Sure,” Josh says with a nod. “Is there any–”

The door opens then, and the volume in the office doubles as Sue Ellen and her entourage of staffers make their entrance, cutting across the bullpen and heading toward the conference room. When Sue Ellen notices Ann, she says something to one of her staffers before stepping away from the group and walking over to Ann and Josh.

“Am I that late?” she asks. “I thought we weren’t having lunch for another hour.”

“We’re not,” Ann says. “It’s just, after the talk we had the other day, it seemed like a good time to offer my services to the campaign.”

Sue Ellen gives Josh a surprised look, and Josh confirms it with a nod. “I was just asking Mrs. Ewing if there was anything she’s especially good at that we should use her for.”

“I’m afraid that approach won’t get you anywhere,” Sue Ellen says to Josh, reaching out to rub Ann’s arm affectionately. “But you should definitely let her start at envelope-licking and let her work her way up.” She winks at Ann, and her warm lips brush a kiss across Ann’s even warmer cheek. “See you in an hour, my love.”


End file.
